And The Walls Came Falling Down
by EpikalStorms
Summary: When the Teen Titans run out to answer a distress call sent by their friend, Jericho, they find him being almost killed by Slade. Why is Slade after their mute friend? What has Jericho have to do with this masterful villain? ON HIATUS(see poll)
1. Chapter 1

Jericho looked over his shoulder, almost tripping. He was being chased by... by... he couldn't even say his name!

He leaned against a boulder. Maybe he had lost him...

"Hello, Jericho. Long time... no see."

**XXX**

"What's up, Robin? Why'd you have to go and call a emergency meeting right as I was doing' the paint job, man?" Cyborg moaned.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, and I was almost on level 45 of Super Monkey Smash down, why can't this stupid meeting wait unti-"

Robin glared at him. "Because our _friend_, Jericho, just sent us a distress signal!"

Raven coughed. "Jericho? Why would he... doesn't he live in a field of flowers, playing music all day? Why would he be in trouble?"

Robin shrugged, apparently still angry. "How should I know? The dude can't talk! We should get going, if we want to help him in time."

**XXX**

"Do you really think they'll accept you? Do you really believe that they will still be your friends, after they find out about... _me_?" Slade shoved Jericho against the boulder. There was a sharp crack, and the boy gasped in pain. He looked up at the villain with pleading eyes, but apparently Slade wanted none of it. He grasped Jericho's injured shoulder and threw him as far as he could. Jericho landed just yards away from the man. Slade took a running start and kicked him. The boy rolled a couple feet and stopped, motionless. After a few moments, he rolled over, gasping for breath, and wincing at how much it hurt to breath.

"Still awake, are we? Well, we'll just have to _fix_ that!" He raised his fist and punched Jericho in the stomach, multiple times, cracking a few ribs and successfully knocking the blond unconscious.

He grinned, behind his mask, and slung Jericho over his shoulder.

"Put him _down_, Slade!"

The man turned, scowling. "Robin, how nice to see you agai-"

"I'm not here to talk, Slade." Robin growled. "I'm here to save my friend. **_Titan's Go!_**"

Slade chuckled. "Very well." He threw Jericho to the ground, and got into a fighting stance.

Cyborg rushed at him, gun canons charging. Starfire, who was _very_ angry that Slade dared to hurt her friend, came at him with glowing green eyes and fists full of fire. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and ran toward him at full speed, but Slade turned just in time and jumped into the air, flipping to avoid star bolts, and landed on Cyborgs shoulder. Slade grabbed Cyborgs wrist and pulled him toward the edge of the boulder. The man dodged a black glowing chunk of earth and used a metal arm to deflect a boomerang from Robin.

Robin turned to Raven. "Raven! Go to Jericho and get him out of here! We'll meet you back at the tower!"

Raven nodded, and ran to Jericho, who was still motionless on the ground. She picked up the unconscious boy and flew out of there, quick.

Slade growled. Then he laughed and threw something at the ground. He turned, waving, and jumped of the edge of the cliff as smoke filled the air.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Robin growled. "He got away! … Again." He sighed, jumping into the Titan's jet.

Cyborg climbed in behind him, and a green frog jumped in the back.

"Awe, man. We almost had him, too!" Beast Boy pouted.

Robin shook his head. "Not now, Beast Boy. Right now, all we can do is go back to the tower and see if Jericho is alright."

**XXX**

Jericho opened his eyes. Five figures where standing over him.

"-not sure if Slade got what he wanted. He might be back, and soon. We'll have to-"

"Guys! He's awake!"

His vision cleared, and Jericho attempted to rise, but fell back from the pain. He looked up at his friends, the Titans.

"Yeah, getting up _might_ not be the best choice for you." Robin scowled.

Jericho's heart thudded. Robin. He knew. He knew about...

**XXX**

Robin watched as Jericho's eyes widened. They looked at him in fear, and Robin swore that they said, _Please don't hurt me!_

But that was ridiculous. Why would they hurt him?

Robin almost had to resist a face palm. Of course. Your frowning. Jericho is sensitive. He probably thinks your angry with _him_, not Slade.

Jericho tried to get up again, but Robin gently pushed him back down. His hand shook. Jericho was trembling.

"It's alright, Jericho! We're not going to hurt you!"

The other Titans look at him in confusion, but once they caught sight of their friends face, they understood.

Raven pushed her hood back. "Yeah, Jericho. We're your friends. Friends don't hurt each other!'"

Cyborg nodded. "Of course! Plus, why would we? We don't have a reason to."

Beast Boy patted the blond on the shoulder. "Yeah, dude. Ease up a bit! We just wanna ask you a few questions!"

Robin nodded." Beast Boys right, Jericho. We just want to know why Slade was after you!"

**XXX**

Jericho relaxed. So... they _didn't_ know? They... they didn't know about.. about _him_? He looked up at Robin. Just because he didn't know, doesn't mean they were not angry with him. Maybe he did something wrong..."

Robin smiled. "There. Better? Okay, I'm gonna ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer them. Just a few questions. Then we'll let you rest up a bit, alright?"

Jericho nodded, but he didn't let his guard down. His eyes were still wide, as he looked around at his friends faces.

**XXX**

"Why was Slade chasing you?" Robin asked.

Jericho raised his hand to answer. _I don't know. I didn't get a chance to talk with him. He seemed to just want to hurt me. But he did keep talking about you, asking where you were._

Robin froze. Was Slade hunting down his friends?

"D-did he ask you to give him anything? Or t-to join him?"

Jericho tilted his head. _Um... no. he didn't. He asked me to..."_

Robin leaned forward. "Do you know him? What's your relation with him?"

Suddenly Jericho's eyes filled with tears. Robin leaned back quickly. Was he too pushy? Jericho shut his eyes tightly, and the tears spilled over and rolled down his cheeks. He started to cough, violently.

Cyborg jumped up as the heart monitor started to beep too fast. "Uh, Robin! I think that's enough questions for now!"

They spent the next half hour trying to get Jericho to calm down, and he was soon asleep again, with the monitor beeping at a slow pace.

Cyborg sat down heavily. "Phew! Poor guy. I wonder what Slade did to him to get him like this."

Robin shook his head. "I don't know, Cy. I just don't know..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jericho opened his eyes and looked around him. Remembering what had just happened, he felt tears filling his eyes. Slade, he had tried to hurt him! Why would Slade try to hurt him?

"Hey! Guys! He's awake!"

Jericho jumped at the sudden sound, but winched as pain exploded in his chest and shoulder.

Robin looked at him. "No, Jericho! Just try not to move, alright."

Jericho stared at him.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "Your left shoulder blade cracked, and you have about three broken ribs. I've called all Titans into an emergency meeting, because I think Slade has gone after all of my friends. I don't know why he decided to begin with you, but I'm going to find out."

Jericho closed his eyes. Robin still didn't know. That was good. He would freak if he found out.

Cyborg patted him on the back, but stopped when Jericho's eyes filled with tears again. "Awe, man! I'm sorry. Hurts, right?"

Eyes shut tightly, Jericho nodded.

Raven sighed. "We should let him rest, guys. Stop harassing him."

Beast Boy was indignant. "_Harassing_? Who's _harassing_ him? We're just being the good friends we are! Right Cyborg?" The half-robot teen nodded.

Raven looked like she had steam coming from her ears. "Let me re-phrase that: Get. Out. ..._Now_."

Beast boy lifted his chin. "Fine. We'll go. But _you_ have to come with us, or it's no deal."

They continued like that for a while. As they discussed their issues, Jericho leaned his head back into his pillow. He closed his eyes, then opened them and watched the three teens shout at each other, eyes going from one to the other, like watching a tennis match.

Then he felt tired. It hit him like a truck, and he settled back into the blankets, staring at the arguing teens. If they found out the truth, would they still be his friends?

**XXX**

Robin looked out over the large group of super powered teens and young adults in the Titan's living room. He had called everyone who had a communicator.

Kid Flash grinned, flexing his muscles for the enjoyment of his girlfriend, Jinx. "So, Robin, what is up? Did the Brain get un-frozen, or something? Are we gonna go kick some butt, or what?"

Robin shook his head. They all looked at him. Panther was shocked. "You mean all you wanted to do was _talk_?" She stood. "Never mind. I have better things to do." The other Titans Together nodded, and started to get up. Suddenly, before Robin could shout for them to stop, the Herald blew his horn, loud. No space rips opened, so everyone turned to see why. Herald was angry. He jumped up and grabbed the front of Robin shirt, pulling him of his feet. "Where is he? What happened?"

Robin put his hands up defensively. "I don't know what your talking about!"

Herald released him before the others could pull them apart. "I want to know what happened to Jericho!"

Robin froze. "How did you..."

"I went to get him when you called for the Titans to meet. But he wasn't in Tibet, so I figured he found another way here. When I got here, though, I couldn't see him anywhere." Herald glared at them. "Where. Is. Jericho."

Robin sighed in defeat. "thats what I called you all here. Something... happened. And because of this incident, I think we are all in danger."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, and we don't think we should split up."

Herald growled. "That doesn't answer my question! Where's Jericho?"

All the Titans looked at robin. He nodded. "Follow me."

**XXX**

When they arrived at the medical bay, Herald didn't even wait for authorization. He pushed the doors open, and gasped, running to the side of Jericho's bed. He was pale, and the others wondered why. That was before they saw Jericho. Panther's eyes widened behind her mask. She turned to Robin. What is this? Why are we here? I want to know what the danger is, now!"

Jericho was in stable, yet terrible condition. His left shoulder was bandaged tightly, and more gauze wrapped itself around his torso. His eyes were closed, indication that he was sleeping. But they could tell breathing was painful, because he was gasping.

Herald was trembling. "Wh.. What happened? Tell me, now!" He glared at Robin.

The Boy Wonder sighed. He sat down. He told them about the distress signal they had received from Jericho, and about how, when they arrived in Tibet, Slade was trying to kidnap him. He told them about the battle, and what he had figured out. He told them that if Slade had been after Jericho, he might be after the rest of them as well. He reported Jericho's medical sheet, and how long it would take him to heal, and when he would wake up. Herald would have killed him if he hadn't.

Herald was a mess. He refused to leave Jericho's side, even when Robin assigned the all the Honorary Titans resting quarters. He wanted to be there when Jericho woke up.

**XXX**

Jericho opened his eyes to see a familiar figure hovering over him. He tried to reach out to him, but his arms felt like lead.

"Hey there, Jer! How are you feeling? Does it hurt? Sorry. Standard question." The Herald added, seeing the look the blond boy gave him. "Gods, it's so good to see you awake! You've been asleep for sixteen hours!"

Jericho almost jumped. It had been that long? He winced as the pain seeped into his chest. Tears sparked at the edge of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He felt so weak and defenseless, crying every time he hurt. But he couldn't stop them.

The Herald hugged him gently, so he wouldn't accidentally bump into Jericho's injured ribs, and shoulder. "Awe, man, Jericho. I'm sorry. Don't you worry. I'll get that bastard, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Jericho's eyes widened. He had a feeling Herald was talking about Slade. He brought his hands up, quickly, ignoring the pain it caused him, and signed to him.

_No! Don't go after him! He... I... don't..._

Herald frowned. "What is it, Jericho? Whats wrong?"

Jericho didn't answer him. He let his hands drop, and stared at nothing. He couldn't let them hurt Slade. He just couldn't. No matter how much Slade continued to hurt him, he...

He just wouldn't let them hurt him.

**XXX**

Herald didn't understand it. Why would Jericho not want them to go after Slade?

The other honorary Titans were in the living room, discussing the recent events with each other.

Herald sighed, slumping down onto the sofa next to Bumblebee. She was talking really fast with Kole, and giggling whenever G'narff Tried to eat the petals off the flowers on the coffee table. Kid Flash was trying, without success, to amuse Jinx by going to France to get her some crepes.

Why would Jericho say that...?

"Hey! Herald! Welcome to the land of the living? How Jericho?"

Herald sighed. "Well... he was awake, the last time I saw him."

Robin stared at him. "What?"

Herald shook his head. "I just don't get it! Why _wouldn't_ he want me to go after Slade? The evil dude almost _killed_ him! Then he just tells me to not hurt him? What is _up_ with Jericho!" He turned to look at Robin. "I...I'm just going to go to bed now. Jericho's awake, if any of you want to see him." He stood, and glared at the rest of them. The room was suddenly silent. "Not that any of you care, of course. To you guys, I bet he's just another, useless little kid that has no one to turn to, _isn't that right_? I'm sure all of you think his powers aren't as awesome as yours, so he's just another little pawn in your game of chess with _Slade_, and the _Brain_, and all the other villains he helped you put behind bars! "

Before any of them could answer, he ran out of the room, to the guest room Robin had let him have.

Robin stared after him, much like the rest of them were doing. His shoulders fell. "Guys... I think he's right. We've been treating Jericho... like he's below us, or something. That's not how hero's are suppose to act..."

Panther sighed. "Yeah. The little guy probably has a lot on his shoulders, right now. And all we've done to help him is push him away. That is not right. We should have offered him some... I don't know, help. Or... something."

Kid Flash hugged Jinx. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I feel lower than dirt, right now."

KF nodded, and sighed. "Yeah, same here."

**XXX**

Slade grinned. All the Titans turned up. Great. Now all he had to do was get Joey alone, which wouldn't be hard.

He just wanted Joey back. He didn't care about the Titans, as of now. They were just a little... bonus.

He sighed. "My life is... really screwed up."

he turned, disappearing into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Jericho jumped up. It was dark outside. He could see through the window. Now was his chance.

He looked slowly at the security camera in the corner. He had a little power, that he had never told anyone about. Not that he could. It was kind of hard to explain. He could use his mind to enter peoples bodies and possess them, yes. But there was a little side effect of this power. He rarely used it, because it was so confusing. It had no relation to possessing whatsoever.

He focused on the camera without looking at it, which was hard enough, and pushed with his mind. Suddenly, sparks flew, and the camera literally exploded. It didn't make that big of a noise, but Jericho whipped his head around, worried someone had heard.

He crawled over to the window and tried to climb out. Of course, this is when he came to a dead end. He was three storied up in the air. How was he going to escape?

Powers. Right.

**XXX**

Starfire cocked her head. The strange noises were coming from the room of health. Friend Jericho was in the room of health! What if bad enemy Slade was trying to get her friend?

She flew as fast as she could to the medical bay.

Black against green swallowed her vision, and she knew nothing more.

**XXX**

He didn't want to do this. He really didn't. She might get hurt.

He stepped forward. Starfire's alien body felt stranger than the others. He could feel the rumbling of seven hungry stomachs, and his mind happened upon a five sectioned brain. There were only thirteen bones in her leftmost fingers, and nineteen in her rightmost.

He accessed her memories, and remembered a mother teaching them how to fly.

He jumped up and flew from the roof of the tower.

When he got to an alleyway, across the bay of water that separated the Titans island from the mainland, he left her body, hoping she would be alright, and ran from the scene.

He watched as she stood and looked around in confusion. After a moment or two, she just shrugged and flew back toward the Tower.

Jericho hated to think this about his friend, but he couldn't help but be glad for Star's single-mindedness.

Suddenly a hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed his injured shoulder. A silent scream ripped from his lips as pain clouded his vision. He closed his eyes tightly, but decided against it, and turned around sharply.

And saw just how stupid he had been.

**XXX**

Robin ran through the halls as the alarm sounded through the Titans Tower. Honorary Titans crowded into the corridors, but he used his martial art skills to reach the main room first. He looked curiously at Starfire. She had her hand on the alarm button, and was holding back tears. The other Titans, all of them, stared at her in concern.

"Starfire, what's w-"

"Friend Jericho, he is gone!"

Herald jumped up from the couch. "What! Where did he go? What happened? Jericho!"he ran toward the medical bay, and the other Titans followed.

Jericho wasn't there.

Herald growled. "Go! Find him! Now!"

They all looked at Robin. The Boy Wonder shrugged. "Well, we are all awake, so... I don't see a reason not to."

They organized themselves into search parties. Panther, Kole, G'narrk, Kid Flash, Jinx, Minos and Mos were in one. Another held Hot Spot, Robin, Cyborg, and Wildabeast. Lighting and Thunder. There were others, and they all separated to look for their friend.

**XXX**

Jericho opened his eyes. Where was he? He couldn't remember anything! He franticly searched his mind, but he couldn't find anything but his name, how to use his powers, and a man named Slade. But who was Slade? Was he good or bad? What was he suppose to do?

"Hello, Joseph. How are you feeling?"

Jericho jumped. He looked around. "Who... are you? ..._Where_ are you?" Something told him that he wasn't suppose to be able to talk, so he clamped his mouth shut. He looked down at his hands. They were about the size of a four year olds. Was that how old he was? He couldn't remember.

Then, a shadow suddenly loomed over him. He cried out, and pulled the blankets that covered him up over his head, trying to hide. The man chuckled. "Just as cute as ever."

String arms lifted him up, and Jericho pulled the cloth slowly from his face, trying to get a good look at the person who held him. "Wh... Who are you?"

The man smiled. He had silver hair, and a eye patch covered one of his eyes, so he looked like a captain of a ship. He had a black turtle neck on, and the one eyes that was shown was a eccentric blue.

Jericho cocked his head and laughed. "You look like a pirate! Who are you?"

He chuckled"My name is Slade. I am your Dad. Your name is... Jericho. You used to have another name, but you don't use it anymore."

Jericho cocked his head to the left. He seemed nice enough, and Jericho liked him. He giggled. "Daddy, I have super powers!"

Slade grinned, showing white teeth. "Yes you do, don't you? Do you remember how to use them?"

Jericho grinned, nodding his head furiously. "Mm hmm."

He smiled again. "Good! That's very good, Jericho. How do you feel?"

Jericho looked at him, remembering his earlier questions. "What happened?"

His father pursed his lips. "Well... There was an accident, and... you hit your head on something, very hard. Do you know what amnesia is?"

"It... um, you forget lot's of stuff?"

He nodded. "Yes, that's it. You got amnesia. So you don't remember a lot of stuff. How about your mother? Do you remember her? Or Rose, and Grant?"

Jericho thought for a second, then shook his head. "N-no. No mommy. Who are Grant? And Wose?"

Slade laughed again. Jericho liked his voice. It was smooth, cool, and calming. He wasn't scared anymore. "It's _Rose_, Jer. She and Grant are... were your brother and sister. Their gone now, just like your mother."

Jericho frowned. That sounded bad. "What happened to them?"

Slade stopped smiling. "They are dead, Jericho. Somebody killed them."

Now he was angry. Somebody killed his brother? And sister? And Mommy? "Who! Who killed dem?"

His father hugged him. "Some very bad people. They have super powers to, like you. Do you remember what they are called?"

Jericho shook his head.

"The Teen Titans."

**XXX**

Robin sighed. It had been two years since Jericho had gone missing. Slade hadn't gone after the other Titans, so his theory must have been wrong. He told them to go home, but most of them didn't want to leave. Titans East, after a while, left, along with Kid Flash and Jinx. Herald refused to leave Jump City, and instead spent most of his time out searching for the little Blind haired friend. He was nowhere to be found. Herald even went as far as to check the other dimensions. To no avail. Panther tried to help him at first, but soon decided that she would be better off on her own. From time to time, the original Titans- As in, Robin Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, would go out on whims, to see if they could find the boy. They never did.

Until now, of course.

**XXX**

Slade sighed, resting his head back. The machine had done wonders. It was such a pity he only used it on Jericho. After only one use, it had broken down, and Slade couldn't even know where to begin in fixing it.

But he didn't need to! Jericho was six, now. He was a master at taking apart technology, and building a variety of inventions. Of course, his powers helped him out, somewhat.

Getting the machine at the right settings to knock Jericho down on the age scale, and then wiping his memory slate clean- excluding a few memories, of course- was a tedious and difficult process. But it was worth it.

Slade regretted hurting Jericho so badly, two years ago in Tibet. But he knew that he was going to succeed in this, so he didn't hold back. Now, Jericho was a cute, and totally adorable- did he mention smart?- six year old boy.

"Daddy! Look! I drew you in your super hero battle suit! Isn't it cool!" A voice cried out. Slade laughed, picking up Jericho and swinging him around. "Yeah, it's awesome, Jer. Thank you!"

The boy giggled. "I like your armor, Daddy. Can you make me one, too?"

Slade smiled again. "Sure, son. But I'll have to do it later. Daddy's a little busy right now, alright?"

Jericho grinned. "Okay, Daddy!" He jumped off his fathers lap and ran from the room, humming a silly tune.

Slade smiled to himself. It was almost time for him to bring down the Titans. Once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

All the Titans looked up. The Titans East and the others had come to join them today, since it was the 2nd anniversary of Jericho's disappearance.

Robin frowned at his friends rushing nature. "Herald, what's-"

Herald grinned "It's Jericho! I've found him!"

Kole jumped up. "What! Where is he!"

Heralds shoulders suddenly slumped. "Well... it's sorta more like a sighting. They said he was younger than the description..."

This was confusing. He was younger? But Jericho had been gone for two years! Shouldn't he be older?

Robin stood up. "Doesn't matter. If they said they saw Jericho, we'll be there. "He looked at Herald. "Where did you say he was spotted again?" If he's their, then maybe Slade is too...

The other Titans, and the Honoraries, jumped up, and followed herald through the door.

**XXX**

Jericho pressed his back up against the wall. The strange man in the tan trench coat had a Titans communicator! Did that mean he was a bad man? Or did he steal it from the villains? Would that make him a good guy, then? Even so, Jericho decided to stay away from this shadowy figure.

The six year old boy had left his daddy's secret lair the minuet Slade had finished his suit. Slade had told him to practice, hadn't he? Practice makes perfect. And Jericho wanted to be perfect. That would make Daddy happy.

Suddenly, he felt that someone was watching him. A lot of someones...

**XXX**

Every single Titan gaped at the small figure in the alley before them. Robin shivered. "Awe, man. He's like a adorable,mini version of Slade!"

Pantha threw him a sideways glance. "Well... He is cute..."

Starfire sighed. "How could friend Jericho... de-age? It is not making the sense!"

Kid Flash nodded. "Yeah... it's kinda creepy..."

Jinx smirked. "But adorable, at the same time."

Mas and Menos gripped each others hands. "Senor Jericho...?"

Hot Spot rubbed his shoulders. "I'm thinking'... yeah?"

Suddenly, the small silhouette whipped around, toward their direction. His tiny hand raised in a fighting stance.

They all jumped down, surrounding him. Jericho (it couldn't be anyone else, could it?) jumped. He whimpered.

Robin knelt, so that he was level with the boy. "Jericho..."

The boy backed away from him. "Y... you're the bad guy! You're the bad guy w-who killed..." His voice trailed off.

They were shocked. He could speak? Herald stepped forward. Jericho pulled away from him.

Herald knelt next to Robin. "You've got it all wrong, little dude! Robin didn't hurt anyone, Jer!"

The six year old glared." Don't call me that! Only Daddy calls me that! You don't!"

Raven dropped to the ground. The two teens backed away. Raven had the most experience with little kids, having babysat the Tyke Titans, so maybe she could handle little Jericho.

"Who's Daddy, Jericho? Can you tell us his name?"

Jericho opened his mouth to reply, but saw their hopeful faces, and clamped it shut again. "No! You'll hurt him! I won't let you hurt him!"

Bumblebee got on her knee's. "C'mon, kiddo! We just wanna know!"

Suddenly he giggled. Dang! He was just... so adorable! "You look like a bee!" He broke into fits of laughter, but cut them off abrubtively. He raised his tiny little fists in to air and started to scream. "Wintergreen! HELP!"

Everyone ducked at that. A figure swooped down, and suddenly, Jericho was gone. Herald looked around, then punched the brick wall. "No! We were SO close! No, please!" He laid his forehead against the wall, tears could be barely seen beneath his mask.

The rest of them stood there, awkwardly, having no idea of how to comfort their friend.

**XXX**

Jericho gripped Wintergreen's hand. He had almost let the bad guy get him! Daddy would be disappointed... unless...

He looked up. "Wintergreen?"

Wintergreen looked down. "Yes, Master Jericho?"

The six year old tightened his grip on Wintergreens hands. "Don't... don't tell Daddy, okay?"

Wintergreen sighed. "... Of course, Master Jericho."


	5. Chapter 5 Notice!

_**This is an authors notice. If any of you wish for me to continue this story, you must then go fourth, to my profile, and vote on how you would like it to go. I am having trouble with the plot, and now, the story will not continue, if you do not vote. So vote, vote now!**_

_**Thank you-**_

_Scylar Rae D'lacon_


End file.
